Cousin
by Miharuno
Summary: Neji, sepupuku. Aku, sepupunya. Tetapi kami memiliki sebuah perasaan terlarang di antara kami. Neji, mencintaiku. Aku, mencintainya. (OOC, Typo, AU, Hard lemon in last chapter, The M-plus version of Anonymous Hyuuga's real 'Cousin')


**DISCLAIMER:  
Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, as Naruto's creator  
and  
Anonymous Hyuuga-senpai as the real owner of 'Cousin'**

**Warning:  
Out of character, Alternate Universe, Typos, Bad plots, Incest, Lemon (ADULT CONTENT)**

**Pairing:  
Neji-Hinata**

**Miharuno Presents:**

**"COUSIN"  
Part One**

* * *

"T-Tou-san, a-aku ingin ke rumah Sakura-chan," kataku kepada Ayah yang baru saja menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan seseorang.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata-chan. Liburan ini kau akan tinggal di rumah sepupumu," timpal Ayah tegas. Mata _amethyst_-nya menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia memandangku demikian.

"T-tapi, Tou-san... Aku sudah b-berjanji," ucapku untuk memprotes dengan kekuatanku yang tidak seberapa.

"Batalkan dan persiapkan kebutuhanmu. Chichi tunggu kau di mobil," sahut Ayah lagi-lagi dengan tegas, lalu ia meninggalkan tempatnya setelah berkata, "Kita berangkat hari ini juga."

Aku yang tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah dan mengangguk pasrah. Wajah sepupuku satu-satunya itu pun melintas di benakku. Aku takut berjumpa dengannya. Aku takut perasaan yang sudah kutenggelamkan di dasar hatiku itu kembali timbul ke permukaan.

-000-

"Kita sampai," ucap Ayah saat kami―setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang―sudah sampai di sebuah pekarangan besar suatu rumah. Ayah memarkirkan mobilnya dan aku sama sekali tidak menyahuti perkataannya. Desahan pasrah-lah yang aku keluarkan sembari menundukkan kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, kami berdua turun dari mobil. Aku bergegas mengambil koper milikku dari dalam bagasi. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya dengan susah payah, aku berusaha menariknya di tanah berbatu itu―lagi-lagi―dengan susah payah. Namun, selang beberapa detik, sebuah tangan dingin juga ikut memegang pegangan koper itu sehingga otomatis menyentuh kulit jariku.

Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut panjang hitam kecoklatan―yang hampir mirip dengan milikku―dan bermata sewarna batu _amethyst _yang―juga―mirip milikku, tengah menatapku hangat. Kurasakan rasa panas mulai menjalari pipiku, sehingga spontan aku kembali tertunduk.

"Biar kubawakan," suara hangat itu menyusup ke rongga telingaku, membuat detak jantungku tak beraturan.

"D-doumo, Ne-Neji-nii," gumamku tidak jelas, berusaha menetralisir jantungku yang mulai mempercepat detaknya.

Kami mulai berjalan menuju gedung rumah yang sudah menanti kami. Gedung itu besar dengan cat tembok berwarna coklat lembut yang sangat membawa ketenangan dalam hatiku. Rumah ini masih sama dengan rumah yang kudatangi sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun.

Neji terkekeh mendengar nada bicaraku dan berkata, "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Hime. Hanya saja lebih seksi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan secara tidak sadar memandangi tubuhku yang memang cukup sintal dan menggoda. Payudaraku besar dan kencang. Pinggangku ramping, melekuk hingga berbelok di pinggul yang menantang. Bokongku pun agak besar dan montok. Namun itu semua tidak membuatku kelihatan gendut, karena tubuhku cukup tinggi.

"A-aku baik-baik s-saja. Neji-nii b-bagaimana?" aku balik bertanya dengan gelagapan setelah selesai memandangi tubuhku sendiri.

"Lebih dari baik. Oh ya, kopermu letakkan di sini dulu," ujarnya sambil meletakkan koperku di depan pintu raksasa rumah itu. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," lanjut Neji dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam tanganku dan sambil menarik aku ke halaman belakang rumah.

Detak jantungku yang tidak beraturan ketika menerima sentuhannya, dan juga rona merah yang sudah pasti terpatri di pipiku, sudah sangat amat membuktikan bahwa aku, Hyuuga Hinata, masih mencintai sepupuku.

-000-

Aku terperangah ketika mendapati hal yang ditunjukkan Neji berdiri dengan indahnya berlatarkan cahaya mentari siang hari. Mataku menelaah tiap inci benda yang bertengger manis di atas sebuah pohon besar itu, dan tak henti-hentinya decakkan kagum mengalir dari bibirku.

"Kau suka?" tanya Neji. Suaranya yang tenang sangat menghanyutkanku. Aku kembali tersadar dari kekagumanku yang berlebih, dan segera mengangguk antusias. Neji kembali terkekeh melihat tingkahku. Ia mengacak samar rambut panjangku dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Bagaimana? Aku sudah menepati janjiku, kan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk samar. Tak dapat kusembunyikan lagi rona merah yang bersemburat sempurna di pipiku. Pandangku kembali terpaku kepada rumah pohon yang penuh akan lukisan-lukisan indah itu. Dan perlahan senyuman tersungging di bibirku.

"N-Neji-nii yang m-membuatnya?" tanyaku tanpa melepas pandang dari rumah pohon itu. Saat aku menoleh ke arah Neji, ia kutangkap basah tengah memandangi lekukan tubuhku, terutama bagian dadaku yang menonjol. Aku berdeham dan Neji terkekeh canggung sebelum menjawab.

"Kau bercanda? Aku paling tidak sabar melakukan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan ketelatenan seperti ini," bantah Neji sembari mendengus geli, "Aku meminta Tousan membuatkannya untukmu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan bertanya ragu-ragu, "Bolehkah aku naik?"

Kali ini Neji tak lagi terkekeh. Ia tertawa renyah dengan tangan kembali mengacak-acak rambutku. "Sepertinya kau sedang memiliki selera humor tinggi, Hime. Rumah pohon ini milikmu."

Senyuman yang sangat lebar terpatri di bibirku. Aku segera berlari menuju rumah pohon itu dan dengan terburu-buru menaiki tangga tali yang menggantung di pohon besar itu, sehingga aku hampir saja jatuh terpeleset. Namun aku tidak sempat jatuh karena Neji segera menahan tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya. Sentuhan yang diberikan Neji mampu memberikan getaran-getaran aneh yang membuatku merona merah. Apalagi kedua tangannya secara tak sengaja menyentuh bagian samping payudaraku.

"Hati-hati, Hime. Kau masih saja seceroboh dulu," kata Neji dengan dengusan geli yang mengiringinya.

Lalu, dengan bantuan Neji, akhirnya aku berhasil masuk ke rumah pohon berbahan dasar kayu itu. Dinding dan lantai, juga atap rumah pohon itu masih menguarkan harum kayu yang masih baru. Aku merasa sangat senang dapat memiliki rumah pohon ini. Rumah pohon yang kuminta sepuluh tahun lalu tanpa alasan kepada Neji saat kami baru bertengkar akibat ia yang menuduhku menyukai anak laki-laki yang membantuku bangun saat terjatuh dari sepeda. Aku tersenyum samar ketika mengenang kejadian masa lalu yang sudah membuat aku tergila-gila pada sepupuku yang satu itu.

"Kau menyukainya, 'kan?" tanya Neji, seakan ragu aku menyukainya.

Aku mendengus geli dan segera menangkup kedua pipi Neji dengan gemas sambil berkata, "Aku sangat suka, Neji-nii!"

Kutangkap semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi Neji, membuat aku salah tingkah. Aku pun bergegas menarik kedua tanganku, namun segera ditahan oleh genggaman Neji. Kini wajah kami sudah pasti sama-sama memerah. _Kami-sama, tolong aku. Neji-nii sepupuku! _batinku memohon.

"Hinata-chan, ak-aku merindukanmu," kata Neji sembari mengusap kedua tanganku dengan sangat lembut, menimbulkan sensasi memabukkan di kedua tanganku. Detak jantungku semakin berdetak tak keruan dan darahku mendesir cepat, memenuhi wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah.

"A-aku juga, Neji-nii..." sahutku dengan suara bergetar. Aku mengharapkan waktu berhenti berputar, sehingga aku bisa lebih lama lagi bersama dengan Neji tanpa ada gangguan dari segala macam hal yang saat ini kuanggap tak penting. Seperti asal-usul kami yang sama-sama berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Baru saja aku berharap demikian, teriakkan yang berasal dari Paman Hizashi membuat aku segera menarik kedua tanganku.

"Neji-chan! Saatnya makan siang!" seru Paman Hizashi dari bawah rumah pohon. Neji agak terlonjak mendengar seruan Ayahnya. Ia yang terburu-buru segera melongokkan setengah badannya keluar rumah pohon untuk melihat Ayahnya, dengan satu tangan memegang sisi pintu rumah pohon.

"Wah! Wakarimashita... Whoaa!" pegangan Neji yang mengendur membuat keseimbangannya berkurang, sehingga laki-laki itu terjatuh dari rumah pohon sehingga tubuhnya berdebam keras di atas tanah. Aku melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Neji-ni!" seruku panik. Aku bergegas turun tanpa memedulikan kehati-hatian, sehingga dengan mudahnya aku mengikuti jejak Neji, dengan jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

-000-

"Go-gomen na sai, Neji-nii," ujarku sambil membersihkan luka yang cukup banyak di sekujur tubuh Neji.

"Ah, tak apa, Hinata-chan," sahutnya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

Aku terus saja membersihkan luka-luka Neji, yang sedari tadi meringis kesakitan, tanpa memedulikan ocehannya yang tidak penting. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat lukanya bertambah parah. Syukur aku tidak terluka karena ada 'bantalan' yang menahan agar tubuhku tidak terkena kerikil di dekat pohon itu. Namun yang terkena imbasnya tentu saja kakak sepupuku itu.

"Ah, sudah cukup, Hime. Arigatou," ujar Neji.

Aku memandangi seputaran kamar Neji yang gelap ini. Kamar ini masih sama dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hanya saja detail barangnya sedikit berbeda, karena Neji bukan lagi anak usia delapan tahun. Namun selebihnya sama. Masih tak ada lampu, dan hanya ada jendela keci di puncak dinding, dengan ventilasi yang hanya beberapa sentimeter persegi luasnya. Aku tersenyum. Neji masih suka gelap.

"Neji-niisan, sudah tak ada yang sakit lagi?" tanyaku dengan tangan yang masih memegang obat merah di sebelah kanan, dan perban di sebelah kiri.

"Sebenarnya masih. Tetapi aku ragu kau mau mengobati selangkanganku," jawab Neji sembari menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Aa…" gumamku dengan wajah merona merah. Dengan gugup, aku berdiri, merapikan obat-obatan itu, dan berkata canggung, "S-selamat istirahat, Neji-nii!"

Saat aku mulai melangkah, tanganku digenggam oleh Neji, sehingga aku berbalik badan dan menatapnya bingung. Kebingunganku terjawab olehnya, "Temani aku, Hime. Paling tidak sampai aku tidur."

Aku terkesiap mendengar pernyataannya. Pikiran buruk segera merasuki otakku. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menyentakkan tangan Neji dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadaku dengan mata membulat sempurna, karena mengira Neji ingin mengajakku melakukan hubungan seks atau semacamnya.

"Hey, mengapa kau―" pertanyaan Neji terhenti. Sepertinya ia mengerti akan arti gerakkanku. Ia segera menambahkan dengan pipi merona merah―yang dapat kulihat dengan sedikit cahaya dari arah pintu―dan gaya salah tingkah, "―Ah, Hinata-chan, b-bukan itu maksudku... ak-aku hanya memintamu agar tetap di sini sampai aku tidur. Bukan memintamu untuk melakukan―ugh―'itu'. Um, yah, ka-kalau keberatan, kau b-boleh pergi."

Aku pun mengerti. Sorot mataku berubah geli. Aku pun berjalan kembali ke arah pintu. Dapat kutangkap Neji menghembuskan napas. Padahal aku hanya ingin menutup pintu yang sedari tadi tidak kututup, dan kembali ke tempat Neji. Aku duduk bersila tepat di sebelah Neji yang tengah memandangku dengan mata lebar.

"Hime, bukankah kau ingin ke luar?" tanya Neji heran.

"Ssh... sudah, tidurlah Neji-nii," timpalku dengan suara pelan.

Kulihat Neji tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia mengatur posisi tidurnya sehingga kini ia menghadapku. Neji meringis pelan saat bahunya tertekan tubuhnya sendiri. Lambat laun ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap tepat ke arah mataku, membuat kehangatan menjalari pipiku. Aku menundukkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku―sekalipun aku tahu kondisi ruangan yang gelap tak akan membuat Neji melihatnya.

"K-kau manis, Hime," bisik Neji sembari menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke wajahku. Tangannya menelusuri tiap inci wajahku, membuat pipiku kian memanas.

"Ne-Neji-nii..." bisikku dengan mata terpejam. Jarinya pun mulai mengelus bibirku. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat kala bagian tubuh Neji kembali menyentuh bibirku―seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Aku rindu ciumanmu, Hinata-chan," bisik Neji sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya, dan napasnya mulai teratur.

Kurasa ia sudah tertidur. Aku pun menghela napas lega dan berdiri. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari tempatku, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Neji dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan keluar dengan membawa obat-obatan sambil menutup pintu dengan suara pelan.

-000-

Aku membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebentar. Bingung sedang berada di mana aku saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba, kejadian yang baru terjadi kemarin pun menyerbu memoriku. Tentang Ayah, Paman Hizashi, dan... Neji. Pipiku kembali memanas kurasa. Aku pun segera terduduk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang imajinasiku seputar Neji yang menggerayangi tubuhku. Ah sial, bicara apa aku ini?

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera meraih handuk dari koperku dan berjalan ke luar kamar untuk segera mandi. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan keringat yang mengucur di sekujur tubuhku. Saat aku baru saja keluar, aku melihat Ayah melintas di depan kamar.

"Ohayou, Otousan!" sapaku ramah.

"Ohayou, Hinata. Kupikir kau akan tidur sampai sore," ujar Ayah sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun tertawa kecil saat mendengar penuturan Ayah, lalu pamit untuk pergi mandi. Dengan terburu-buru, aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan dengan cepat membuka pakaianku, lalu menyalakan pancuran air. Air yang dingin pun menetes membasahi tubuhku, membuat kesegaran merasuki diriku.

Kugosok sekujur tubuhku. Aku memandangi kaca besar yang ada di kamar mandi, yang memantulkan gambaran tubuhku yang sangat molek. Wajahku memerah sebentar, ketika kulihat payudaraku yang besar dengan puting merah kecoklatan, lekukan tubuhku yang sempurna, dan juga vaginaku yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus. Kuraba seluruh bagian tubuhku, sambil membayangkan tanganku adalah milik laki-laki lain. Saat itulah aku mendesah pelan.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku ketika aku menyadari bayang-bayang laki-laki yang barusan muncul di otakku adalah Neji. Sial. Mengapa harus sepupuku? Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar hebat. Sesegera mungkin kusudahi acara mandiku dan segera mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di luar kamar mandi, sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku membuat aku terbelalak dan rasa panas kembali menjalari kedua pipiku.

"Ne-Neji-niisan?" panggilku gugup sambil mempererat peganganku pada handuk yang menutupi tubuhku.

Neji juga tampak membelalak melihat penampilanku saat ini. Lalu ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan pipinya tampak memerah. Kemudian ia berkata, "Gomen, Hinata-chan."

"A-ah, ti-tidak a-apa-apa, Neji-nii," sahutku sembari menahan rona merah di pipiku, "N-Neji-nii sudah t-tak apa-apa?"

"Yah, aku sudah baikkan," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum. Aku merasa lega sekali mendengarnya, karena sedari kemarin aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakak sepupuku. Lalu Neji tiba-tiba mengedipkan matanya dan menunjuk keningnya sembari berkata, "Mungkin karena ciumanmu."

Aku tak dapat lagi menghindari rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipiku. Kemudian, dengan cepat aku berjalan ke kamarku untuk memakai baju. Wajah Neji yang menyunggingkan senyum jahil dengan sebelah matanya yang mengedip kembali menghantui kepalaku. Pias! Wajahku pun kembali memanas.

-000-

Selesai berganti pakaian, aku tidak langsung keluar kamar. Aku mati-matian menetralisir perasaanku yang semakin tidak menentu. Hingga kira-kira selama satu jam aku di dalam kamar, aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui Neji. Dengan menggunakan baju ketat tanpa lengan berwarna _shocking pink_ polos, dan celana pendek setengah paha, aku keluar kamar untuk mencari Neji langsung ke rumah pohon.

Dan benar saja, ia ada di sana.

Saat aku sudah menaiki tangga tali yang menggantung di bawah rumah pohon itu, aku melihat Neji yang tengah berbaring sembari memainkan ponselnya di dalam rumah pohon itu.

"Neji-nii?" panggilku sambil merangkak masuk, "Bu-bukankah kau masih terluka? B-bagaimana bisa kau naik ke mari?"

Neji tampak terkejut mendengar panggilanku. Ia segera meletakkan ponselnya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. "Hinata-chan!" sahut Neji sambil tersenyum, "Kupikir kau tidak akan keluar dari kamarmu. Makanya aku ke sini saja. Soal itu, yah. Kau tahu aku hebat."

Aku mencibirkan bibirku dan mulai berjalan sambil menunduk, untuk mengamati lebih dekat bangunan yang sudah dibangun oleh Paman Hizashi ini. Harum kayu yang masih baru pun menguar di ruangan sempit ini. Kuperhatikan tiap detail rumah pohon ini. Terdapat dua buah jendela kecil tanpa kaca yang ditutupi tirai tipis berwarna _lavender_―yang notabene merupakan warna favoritku―dengan corak dedaunan tanpa warna. Di tengah rumah pohon itu, menjulang batang pohon yang menyangga bangunan itu. Tampak seperti pilar raksasa di sebuah aula. Aku pun kembali berjalan ke sudut lain, tempat Paman Hizashi meletakkan sebuah meja kecil dengan dua bantal duduk di kedua sisinya. Meja itu terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan ukiran-ukiran abstrak yang sangat indah.

Kuhirup napas sedalam-dalamnya, menikmati harum khas rumah pohon itu. Namun tak hanya harum kayu yang masuk ke rongga hidungku, tetapi juga harum maskulin yang begitu kukenal, yang sanggup membuat hatiku mendesir, dan bagian bawah perutku bergetar.

"Indah ya? Aku sangat kagum akan hasil tangan Tousan," ujar Neji yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangku. Kehadirannya yang begitu mendadak membuat aku berjengit kaget, sehingga spontan aku berbalik badan dengan mata membulat sempurna, belum lagi kini tangannya sudah melingkari tubuhku, tepat di bawah payudaraku.

"Ne-Neji-nii, kau membuat aku terkejut," bisikku sesaat setelah sadar dari keterkejutanku.

"Mengapa kau sering sekali terkejut, Hime? Aku heran," dengus Neji dengan geli. Kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambutku.

Setelahnya, Neji mengajak aku untuk duduk di bantalan duduk di sudut ruangan untuk berbincang-bincang. Berkali-kali Neji mengajakku bernostalgia, membangkitkan kembali memori yang pernah tersimpan di otakku. Mengeluarkan kembali kenangan-kenanangan masa lalu kami yang cukup indah. Namun menyiksa.

Aku berkali-kali tertawa mendengar cerita masa lalu kami. Di sanalah aku benar-benar hidup. Di mana aku terus menerus berada di dekat Neji, berlindung di balik lengan kecilnya yang sanggup menghajar anak-anak laki-laki yang menggangguku―hal yang membuat aku suka pada Neji. Aku ingat saat-saat di mana Neji menghajar seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya aneh yang kebetulan sedang membantuku berdiri ketika aku terjatuh. Namun betapa malangnya nasib anak bermata hitam itu, karena Neji datang untuk menghampiriku dan melihat aku terluka dengan seorang anak laki-laki di sampingku. Seketika itu juga, Neji menjambak dan mencubit anak laki-laki itu. Lawan Neji pun akhirnya berseru kesal dan menatap Neji dengan tajam, lalu meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku ingat betapa seringnya aku berkata pada Neji bahwa anak laki-laki itu tidak bersalah. Saat Neji sudah mulai jengah dengan perkataanku, ia berdiri tegak di depanku sambil menatapku tajam dan berseru, 'Hinata-chan pasti menyukai anak itu!' dan aku menangis dituduh demikian. Aku tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja aku ingin memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Melihat aku menangis, Neji segera menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapku panik. Ia bertanya, namun dengan segera aku berlari ke kamar dan mengunci diri bersama isakkanku di sana.

'_Apakah Neji-nii tidak tahu aku menyukainya?_' hati kecilku bertanya kala itu.

Aku masih tidak mengerti bahwa aku dan Neji tak akan pernah bersama.

Tiba-tiba, di sela-sela cerita indah masa lalu kami, terdengar suara benda-benda kecil yang menjatuhi atap rumah pohon _kami_. Aku memandang keluar jendela―yang tirainya tertiup angin―dan melihat hujan sudah turun mulai lebat. Ah, aku baru ingat ini awal musim panas. Saat itulah hujan memang seharusnya hadir. Aku mendesah. Aku tak suka hujan, karena saat hujanlah Ibundaku tercinta disemayamkan di peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"Yah, bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke rumah, Hime?" tanya Neji dengan pandangan mata tertuju ke arah yang sama dengan yang kupandang.

"K-kita tunggu saja di sini, Neji-nii," usulku.

Neji pun mengangguk-angguk. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan mengambil sebuah tikar bambu yang ternyata―tak kuperhatikan―ada di sudut ruangan lainnya. Ia menggelar tikar itu, lalu mulai berbaring di atasnya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arahku yang memandangnya dan berkata, "Kemarilah."

Aku pun berjalan menghampiri Neji dan duduk di sebelahnya. Namun tangan besarnya menarik pundakku sehingga otomatis aku berbaring di sebelahnya. Jarak yang hampir saja tak ada di antara kami membuat pipiku merona merah. Detak jantungku semakin lama semakin tak beraturan, terlebih lagi ketika kurasakan napas Neji mengenai telingaku. Kemudian tangan Neji mulai melingkar di tubuhku, menyalurkan rasa panas yang kian menjadi-jadi. Aku memejamkan mataku saat hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku.

Tangan Neji memelukku dengan penuh rasa proteksi. Aku tak dapat lagi mengendalikan diriku, dan membiarkanku larut dalam sentuhannya.

Kini aku suka hujan.

Ia mulai jahil. Jari-jarinya dengan sengaja menarik baju tanpa lenganku ke atas, sehingga perut rataku kini terpampang. Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun ketika tangan Neji mulai membelai-belai perutku, naik ke atas, dan jari-jarinya menyelinap melewati bra yang kugunakan.

"Annh… Neji-niisan…" erangku lirih.

Neji tidak memedulikan eranganku. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ditelentangkannya tubuhku, sehingga dadaku yang naik turun akibat napas yang tak beraturan dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas.

"Sangat cantik," bisik Neji sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Ia menangkup satu payudaraku dengan satu tangannya, dan mulai meremasnya dengan gemas. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir dengan desahan-desahan seksi yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak ingin ini terjadi, tetapi tubuhku mengkhianatiku, sehingga dibiarkannya saja tangan Neji melepas baju tanpa lenganku, bahkan aku sampai mengangkat kepala untuk membiarkannya meloloskan baju itu. Kini tubuh bagian atasku hanya terbalut bra berwarna hitam.

"N-Neji-niisan… oohh aahh… J-jangan…" desahku saat Neji tengah berusaha melepaskan bra yang kugunakan.

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada. Neji sepertinya tak ingin diganggu, karena sambil mendecih, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Ditangkapnya bibirku dengan bibirnya. Ia menggunakan jarinya untuk membuka rahangku yang mengatup, sehingga memudahkan lidahnya untuk memasuki bibirku. Aku membulatkan mata ketika lidah Neji mulai membandel di sana. Diajaknya lidahku untuk bergulat, dan dengan senang hati aku mengikuti permainan yang ia ciptakan untukku. Aku memejamkan mata kini saat kurasakan rasa mint dari mulut Neji.

Di tengah-tengah ciuman kami-lah tangan Neji membuka kaitan bra di balik punggungku. Dan anehnya, seakan di luar kendali, aku membusungkan dadaku, sehingga Neji bisa lebih mudah membukanya. Ia menarik paksa braku, dan melemparkannya ke sudut lain rumah pohon besar itu. Kini payudaraku yang besar dan bulat sudah terekspos jelas di depan hidung Neji.

"Wow." Itulah tanggapan Neji ketika melihat puting payudaraku yang kemerahan.

Napasku yang memburu membuat payudaraku bergerak naik turun. Aku menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah ketika melihat ekspresi kagum dari Neji. Ia hendak menyentuh puncak payudaraku, namun segera kutepis karena merasa takut.

"J-jangan…" bisikku lirih sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon. Neji tidak mengindahkan permohonanku. Segera ditahannya kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku. Lalu, ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara payudaraku. Ia mulai menjilat dan sesekali menggigit bola besar itu. "Oohh… ah… ahh…" Aku terus mendesah dengan keringat bercucuran ketika lidah Neji mulai naik ke puting payudara kananku, sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik-narik puncak payudara kiriku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Ia terus melakukan itu sampai kedua payudaraku menegang.

Akhirnya penderitaan yang menyenangkan itu berakhir. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandangku. Pandangannya hanya bisa kubalas dengan tatapan sayu yang memelas. Sebenarnya aku berada dalam dilema kini. Sebagian dari diriku menolak sentuhannya, tetapi sisanya yang lebih besar menginginkan kepuasan darinya.

Neji kini menurunkan celana dan celana dalamku. Mau tak mau aku pasrah, karena perasaanku padanya seakan mengalahkan keinginanku untuk mempertahankan keperawanan sampai aku menikah. Ia menarik tubuhku agar menjauh dari pintu masuk rumah pohon, supaya kegiatan kami tidak terlihat orang di bawah. Rumah pohon ini ternyata benar-benar besar, karena cukup untuk kami berdua, dan sisa ruang kosongnya masih cukup banyak.

Dengan lihai, Neji mengangkangkan kedua kakiku. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di selangkanganku, dan aku mulai merasakan benda asing yang hangat dan kenyal menyentuh vaginaku.

"Rrh… aahh… cu-cukup, Neji-niisan. Aaah…" desahku tidak tahan sembari memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Geli bercampur kenikmatan membuat aku seakan melayang ke surga. Aku menghimpit wajah Neji dengan kedua kakiku, dan menenggelamkannya semakin dalam ke vaginaku. Saat itulah Neji menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang senggamaku. "Ooouuhh… anhh…"

"Teruslah mendesah, Hime," ujar Neji di sela-sela jilatannya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Tubuhnya yang masih lengkap berpakaian kini menindih tubuhku. Jari-jari tangan kanannya mulai menerobos masuk ke lubang senggamaku, membuat aku menjerit karena perih. Ia memutar dan mengaduk-aduk lubangku yang sudah basah itu. Tangan kirinya memelintir payudara sebelah kananku, sedangkan mulutnya menghujani leherku dengan hisapan dan gigitan kecil.

"C-cukup, O-oniisan! Ki-kita bersaudara!" tegurku akhirnya setelah menyadari tubuh kita tak boleh menyatu, karena hubungan persaudaraan sialan ini.

Sejenak Neji seperti tersadar. Diangkatnya separuh tubuhnya, lalu ia memandang wajahku yang sudah merah dan dibasahi keringat. Kemudian Neji menyeringai kecil, lalu berbisik di telingaku, "Aku tak peduli. Merasakan tubuhmu adalah kepuasan tersendiri bagiku."

"T-tapi… Otousan… Ojiisan? Ka-kalau aku ha-hamil bagaimana?" timpalku ragu dengan suara lirih.

"Kalau kau hamil, kita besarkan anak kita berdua. Setuju?" tanya Neji akhirnya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, menggigit bibir, dan membayangkan risiko kedepannya. Aku mencintai Neji, dan impian utamaku di masalah percintaan adalah, membangun keluarga dengan laki-laki yang kucintai. Akhirnya dengan mantap aku mengangguk, dan segera bibirku dilahap oleh mulut Neji. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Ia berdiri dengan badan membungkuk. Dibukanya kaos yang ia kenakan, yang segera menampilkan dada bidang putih yang sangat membuatku terangsang. Gerakan berikutnya, Neji melepas celana pendek coklatnya, menyisakan celana dalam yang membungkus sebuah benda menonjol yang membuatku menelan ludah.

Dengan maksud menggoda, Neji membuka celana dalamnya perlahan-lahan sambil dengan sengaja mengacungkannya sedikit ke arah pandangku. Aku menutup mata kala Neji sudah sepenuhnya telanjang bulat. Neji tak kunjung bergerak, seakan menunggu aku membuka mata. Akhirnya kupaksakan kedua mataku membuka, dan saat itulah kujumpai penis Neji yang besar, panjang, dan berurat mengacung di atasku. Dua buah bola testisnya menggantung di dekat bokong.

Aku meneguk ludah. Bagaimana mungkin benda besar itu masuk ke liang vaginaku yang sangat sempit? Saat jari Neji memaksa masuk saja sudah membuatku cukup merasakan perih. Bagaimana dengan benda itu?

Neji memposisikan diri di atasku. Kurasakan gerbang vaginaku berdenyut kecil ketika ujung kepala penisnya sudah menyentuh dan bergesekan pelan dengan milikku. Ia mengangkangkan kedua kakiku, dan bersiap 'menembakkan' rudalnya ke dalam vaginaku.

"Aku akan bersikap lembut," ujar Neji sambil mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Aku mengangguk. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengenyahkan ketakutanku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk percaya pada Neji.

Ia pun mendorongkan pinggulnya sedikit. Kurasakan perih yang amat sangat menghujam vaginaku. Air mataku mulai mengalir sedikit-demi sedikit. "Oooh! Hentikan! Aah.. S-sakit, Neji-niisan…!"

Neji segera mengunci kedua bibirku dengan bibirnya, untuk meredam suaraku. Meskipun aku tahu pasti ia tahu suaraku tenggelam di balik derai air hujan yang deras di luar sana. Penisnya tidak bergerak. Ia masih menahannya sebatas kepala, dan menungguku merasa tenang dulu. Ia lepaskan ciumanku, dan memandang meminta persetujuan dariku.

Kurasakan vaginaku sudah mulai berpenetrasi. Aku mencengkeram pundaknya erat-erat, dan mengangguk. Neji pun segera menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras, menerobos pertahanan terakhirku, hingga mengalir darah segar yang menodai tikar bambu yang kami tiduri. Aku meredam suara jeritanku dengan menggigit pundaknya kuat-kuat. Kuguncangkan tubuhnya sembari mengoceh tidak jelas karena gigi-gigiku masih menancap di pundaknya.

"Aah, ahh… kau sempit sekali," kata Neji yang berhenti sejenak untuk membiasakan diri dan membuat aku membiasakan diri.

"I-ini s-sudah keberapa kalinya Ne-Neji-niisan me-melakukan ini?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Pertama," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum puas. Ia tampak bangga karena telah menjadi yang pertama buatku, dan menjadikanku yang pertama buatnya. Tubuh kami sudah menyatu kini. Ia di dalam aku, dan aku membungkusnya. Aku merasakan perasaan kami menjadi lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya setelah menyatukan diri kami dalam hubungan penuh dosa ini. "Kau siap?"

Aku memejamkan mata dan mengangguk. Kugigit bibirku untuk menahan desahan ketika pinggul Neji bergerak naik-turun keluar-masuk dengan perlahan. Ia terus melakukannya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Pada mulanya memang terasa sakit, namun lama-kelamaan rasa nikmat dan puaslah yang kujumpai.

"Oohh…" desahnya dengan wajah merahnya yang penuh keringat. Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggang Neji, dan melingkarkan lenganku pada pundaknya.

"Ni-niisan, aahh… nghh… lebih… ohhh lebih cepatthh… aahh…" desahku sambil menggoyangkan pinggul untuk meminta yang lebih pada Neji.

Neji mengubah posisinya. Ia menarik tubuhnya yang kupeluk. Kini ia menggagahiku dengan tubuh tegap. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas payudaraku untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kedua tangan itu aktif bekerja di bidangnya, yaitu meremas buah dada. Kurasakan dadaku agak terasa sesak akibat tekanan dari tubuh Neji, namun rangsangan demi rangsangan yang diberikan Neji secara bertubi-tubi membuatku melupakan rasa sesak itu

Aku terus menyelaraskan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulku dengan liar.

"Oooohh… aaanghh… sshh… oohh Neji-niisanhh… teruss… mmmhh…" Aku terus menerus mendesah seiring dengan genjotan Neji yang semakin kuat. Ketika penis Neji mengenai titik sensitifku, aku akan menggelinjang kenikmatan, dan saat itu pula-lah Neji meremas dadaku semakin kuat.

"Medesahlahh Hinataahh… oohh… sebut namaku…" kata Neji dengan mata terpejam, tangan meremas kuat, dan pinggul bergerak hebat. Aku semakin menggila. Kepalaku menggeleng kuat-kuat, dan kedua tanganku aktif membantu Neji meremas dadaku yang sudah mengeras dengan putingnya yang mengacung. Neji melepas satu tangannya dan menyusu di payudaraku. Dihisapnya puting itu kuat-kuat, sehingga aku mendesah semakin hebat.

"Aaahh… oohh… Niisannhh… lebih ooohhh lebih kuatthh…" erangku sembari menenggelamkan kepala Neji di bukit kembar yang ada di dadaku. Kuremas lembut rambut Neji sembari menggigit bibir untuk menahan rasa nikmat yang semakin menghipnotisku. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku merasakan sesuatu hendak keluar dari perutku. Vaginaku pun terasa berdenyut-denyut seiring dengan perutku yang hendak memompa sesuatu dengan kuat. "AAAAHHH…" jeritku dengan tubuh menggelinjang hebat. Kurasa itu yang dinamakan fase orgasme.

Neji ternyata tak membiarkan aku orgasme duluan, karena ia segera mencabut batang penisnya dari vaginaku. Aku memberenggut kesal, sedangkan Neji membela diri, "Enak saja kau keluar lebih dulu. Sebaiknya kita keluarkan bersama."

Akhirnya aku menyerah. Neji memintaku mengubah posisi. Kini ia yang berbaring dengan penis mengacung bagai menara. Aku mengerti. Segera aku duduk di atas selangkangannya setelah sebelumnya mengepaskan ujung penis itu dengan lubang vaginaku. Aku sedikit merasa sakit dalam posisi ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghujam perutku dengan kuat. Namun nafsu birahi sudah memenuhiku, sehingga aku tidak peduli.

Kunaik-turunkan pinggulku sambil menggigit bibir. Neji meraih dua payudaraku yang bergoncang-goncang, dan meremasnya. Terus dan terus aku menaik turunkan pinggangku, dan bertubi-tubi membuat Neji mendesah nikmat. Akhirnya Neji tidak lagi menyentuh payudaraku, sehingga aku bisa lebih puas memainkan tubuhnya. Dengan penis Neji yang masih menancap di vaginaku, aku memutar tubuhku dengan gerakan naik turun.

"Whooaahh… aaahh… ohh Hinatah… aahhh… teruss…" racau Neji sambil menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat penuh nafsu sekali jika ia menggigit bibir sembari memejamkan mata.

Entah dari mana pengetahuanku seputar seks, aku terus saja melayani Neji dengan sebisaku, dan ternyata tidak sia-sia. Desahan demi desahan kami keluarkan secara bertubi-tubi. Rumah pohon besar ini dipenuhi suara desahan kami yang menggoda iman.

"Ahh… Hinataah… aku ingin keluar… ohh…" kata Neji.

"Aku jugahh," timpalku sembari mempercepat gerakan tubuhku. Aku terus bergerak naik-turun dengan kecepatan maksimal. "Oooohhh… Neji-niisanhh… aahhh!"

"Aahh… mmhhh…"

Saat itulah aku merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di rahimku, dan bertetes-tetes cairan cinta mengalir dari vaginaku. Aku jatuh terkulai di atas tubuh Neji masih dengan vagina membungkus penis Neji.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Aku benar-benar puas," kata Neji sambil memeluk tubuhku dan menghujani leher jenjangku dengan ciuman, hisapan, dan gigitan.

"Mmhh… doitaahh…" balasku sambil menikmati kecupan demi kecupan yang diberikan Neji.

"Kau belajar dari mana? Gerakan memutarmu tadi sangat luar biasa," puji Neji. Tangannya membelai lembut rambutku.

"Entahlah. Aku mencobanya sendiri…" kataku sebelum kesadaranku lenyap.

-000-

Aku tertidur dalam dekapan lembut Neji, dan kembali terbangun ketika rasa lapar mulai menyerangku. Ah, aku baru ingat aku sama sekali belum makan hari ini. Aku melihat ke bawah dan ternyata aku masih terbaring di atas tubuh Neji. Dengan hati-hati, aku mendudukkan tubuh di atas Neji, yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aku berusaha berdiri, namun tanganku segera ditahan oleh Neji yang rupanya sudah bangun. Ia mengerling nakal dan mulai mengangkat pinggulku, dan menjatuhkannya lagi, sehingga hubungan seks kami kembali berlanjut hingga tiga puluh menit lamanya.

Setelah selesai dengan yang kedua, aku mencabut batang penis Neji dari liang senggamaku, dan bangkit berdiri. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela―masih dengan tubuh telanjang bulat, menyibakkan tirai, dan mendapati hujan deras sudah berhenti dengan menyisakan tetesan air dari dahan-dahan pohon.

"Hujan sudah berhenti. Aku lapar. Ayo kita turun," ujar Neji yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakangku sembari memelukku dan menghujani leherku dengan kecupannya. Dengan iseng ia menarik kedua putingku, sehingga menghasilkan desah hebat dari bibirku. Ia memelukku semakin erat, dan aku dapat merasakan penis Neji menusuk punggung bawahku.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai memunguti pakaianku yang berserakan, lalu mengenakannya.

Sebelum sama-sama turun dari rumah pohon, Neji mencium bibirku dengan ganas, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih, begitu pula denganku.

Kami berjalan masuk ke rumah, dan segera memburu ruang makan. Di sana aku melihat Ayah dan Hizashi-jisan tengah makan bersama sembari berbincang-bincang.

"Ah, Otousan dan Ojisan curang, tidak mengajak kami!" protes Neji sambil mencuci tangannya di bawah keran air.

"Kami saja tidak tahu kalian dari mana," bela Ayah yang tidak menghentikan acara makannya.

Neji melirikku dengan pandangan penuh arti, dan aku menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke balik telinga sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"K-kami habis bermain di rumah pohon, Tousan. Ah, ya! Doumo arigatou, Hizashi-ji, sudah m-membuatkanku r-rumah pohon!" ujarku dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil mengikuti Neji mencuci tangan.

"Doita, Hinata-chan. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Neji, karena ialah yang sudah membujukku mati-matian untuk membangun rumah pohon itu," sahut Paman Hizashi sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Neji pun segera duduk di meja makan dan mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia di sana. Aku mengambil kari banyak-banyak dari sebuah tempat di depanku, dan juga beberapa potong yakiniku.

"Itadakimasu!" seruku, lalu segera menyuap makanan era Meiji itu ke dalam mulutku. Makanan ini sangatlah enak. Bisa ditebak dari rasanya, ini adalah buatan Ayah. Ups, jangan salah. Ayahku sangat pandai memasak. Sepeninggalan Ibuku, Ayah belajar memasak pada teman-temannya, hanya untuk aku.

"Tousan, ini sangat enak. Berbeda sekali dengan buatan Tousan!" seru Neji di sela-sela acara makannya.

Paman Hizashi melirik anaknya dan berkata, "Kau ini tak pernah sekalipun memuji aku."

Perbincangan pun mengalir di antara kami berempat. Tawa pun tak luput dari bagian perbincangan kami. Seperti obrolanku dengan Neji di rumah pohon, kebanyakan dari isi obrolan kami pun berisi tentang nostalgia. Paman Hizashi kemudian mengangkat topik pembicaraan tentang kawan Paman Hizashi yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan kacamata dan juga salah satu sepatunya di tempat pemancingan.

Akhirnya acara makan kami pun selesai. Setelah aku mencuci segala piranti makan kami, aku pun menyusul Neji yang tadi sempat menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di halaman depan. Aku menemukan laki-laki berambut panjang itu tengah berdiri membelakangi aku di halaman depan. Menungguku.

"Neji-nii?" panggilku. Neji segera berbalik badan dan tersenyum.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Neji sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Ia memegang kedua pinggangku dengan dua tangannya yang besar. Ia juga tersenyum.

"Ka-kapan?" tanyaku gugup.

Neji mulai mengusap lembut pipi kiriku, membuatnya memanas, lalu menjawab, "Besok."

Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Bagaimana jika perasaanku kembali tumbuh semakin besar? Ah, aku tak peduli. Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan status dan asal-usul kami berdua? Lagipula, aku dan Neji sudah melakukan hubungan seks, 'kan? Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lebih lama lagi, aku segera mengangguk dan segera disambut senyum lebar dari Neji.

"Baiklah, besok kita pergi jam sepuluh," ujar Neji dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke sebelah telingaku dan berbisik, "Anggaplah ini kencan kita."

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku akan perkataannya.

-000-

Pagi ini aku sudah siap di halaman depan perihal ajakkan 'kencan' dari Neji. Aku mengenakan _dress_ tipis dengan―lagi-lagi―warna ungu muda dan juga sepatu _flat_ berwarna putih yang sangat simpel. Yah, tentunya sebagai seorang perempuan, aku membawa sebuah tas kecil yang diselempangkan di bahuku. Tak lama kemudian, Neji muncul, dengan kaus katun putihnya dan juga celana pendek berwarna hitam, dari dalam rumah. Ia juga menggunakan _sneakers_ berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Neji berjalan menghampiriku sembari tersenyum.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan," ajak Neji sambil menggandeng tangan kananku, membuat aku tersipu malu―ayolah, Hinata. Kemarin ia sudah menyentuhmu lebih dari ini. Mengapa kau masih tersipu?

Tak ada perbincangan di antara kami. Aku sibuk menetralisir rasa gugupku. Sedang Neji? Aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu adalah ekspresinya mulai berubah, dengan rahang yang cukup menegang. Aku sebenarnya tak nyaman dengan suasana canggung ini. Namun apa daya aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hinata-chan..." panggil Neji akhirnya, memecah keheningan di antara kami, saat kami sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah Paman Hizashi.

"A-apa?" tanyaku gugup.

Neji mempererat genggamannya pada tanganku dan ia berkata dengan nada kaku, "Terkadang aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kita bersaudara. Hinata-chan."

Aku terkesiap mendengar ucapannya. Lantas aku menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya dengan suara bergetar karena gugup, "A-apa m-maksudmu, N-Neji-nii?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri menghadap ke arahku dan menatap mataku dengan sangat tajam. Lalu ia berkata, "Hentikan panggilan itu saat kita hanya berdua. Panggil aku 'Neji-kun'"

Mataku kembali membulat sempurna, dan perlahan rona di wajahku mulai terlihat nyata. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku, namun segera diangkat lagi oleh Neji dengan satu jarinya. Ia menatapku seakan memaksa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Aku pun berbisik lirih, "Ne-Neji-kun..."

Aku melihat Neji tersenyum puas mendengar ucapanku. Ia berkata lembut, "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tahu kami sudah berhubungan badan. Namun itu bukan berarti ia mencintaiku, bukan? Perkataannya itu membuat tubuhku mematung, ditambah lagi ucapan laki-laki itu diakhiri dengan ciuman yang mendarat persis di bibirku.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Yee~ Akhirnya bisa post lemon lagi~ *meres lemon* gimana? Cukup kecut gak? **

**Kalo disclaimer-nya dua, itu memang bener. Ini ceritanya kusalin hampir persis sama milik pemilik aslinya, hanya saja kutambahi lemon-lemon *jilat bibir* dan beberapa kalimat atau kata tambahan. (Hyuuga-senpai, bukan ralat loh xD)**

**Ohya, bagi teman2 yang udah baca fiction aslinya, yaitu milik Anonymous Hyuuga-senpai, sekedar informasi, di sini endingnya akan sangat berbeda dengan ending Cousin-nya Hyuuga-senpai^^**

**Mind to RnR, minnasan? Arigatou!**


End file.
